A Hole New Life For Zero And Stanley
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: What would have happened if Stanley Yelnats III hadn't found the cure for foot odor? What would happen to Zero and Stanley? Here's my version.
1. A hole new way of life begins

A/N: This is my first Holes fic! Yay for me! I'm so excited! I guess you want some background info? My fave character is Zero, so it will concentrate around him greatly. Have you ever thought about what would happen if Stanley Yelnats III hadn't discoverd the secret what would have happened to Stanley and Zero? Well this is my version of what would happen, and how they would get out of the situation. We're gonna say that the camp instructors wouldn't kill them (just so the story goes on). Please don't flame me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If I did..well I'd be a whole lot richer.  
  
A "Hole" New Way For Zero And Stanley  
  
Chapter one: A "Hole" new way of life begins  
  
Stanley and Zero had been down in that hole for a while now. The lizards were still crawling, but as the sun rose, the lizards started to scatter.  
  
"Why haven't they been bitten yet?" asked the warden irritably. "I want that chest!"  
  
"I don't know," said Mr. Pendanceki (sry don't have a copy of the book.)  
  
A lizard crawled up towards Zero's head, and he looked like he could cry. Suddenly Stanley had an idea. He slowly moved more into the sun, and the lizards crawled off him, scurrying to the shade. Zero followed the suit.  
  
The warden looked at them angrily. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get the chest!" she spat at Mr. Pendanceki.  
  
He nodded before climbing into the hole, but Zero and Stanley stood by it, as to show they weren't giving up without a fight.  
  
Mr. Pendanski raised his gun and pointed it at Zero. He had no family, so it didn't matter if he killed him. He'd have to ask the warden what to do with Stanley.  
  
Zero's face drained of all color as Mr. Pendanceki pointed his gun at him, his finger ready to pull the trigger.  
  
"Move away from the chest Stanley, or I'll shoot him," Mr. Pendanceki said, looking at Zero as if daring him to move which of course, he didn't. If you had a gun pointed at your chest you wouldn't move either. Heck Zero didn't even think he could move.  
  
Stanley slowly backed away. He knew Mr. Pendanceki wasn't kidding. Not now. He could see how serious he was. He knew he really would shoot him.  
  
Zero finally managed to back away to where Stanley stood, who swiftly put a hand on his shoulder, scared that Mr. Pendanceki might change his mind and shoot Zero anyway.  
  
Mr. Pendanceki put away his gun and dragged the chest out of the hole. The warden smiled. "What should I do with those two?" he asked, nodding at Zero and Stanley.  
  
The warden looked over at them before answering,"let them live."  
  
"But they know about the chest! We can't let them live! In my opinion- "  
  
"Excuse me? Did I ask for your opinion?"  
  
"No but-"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He fell silent and glared at Zero and Stanley, before turning away and walking away, before quietly saying," life isn't gonna be to good for you two anymore."  
  
Stanley and Zero looked at each other quickly, before walking to the mess hall, where the other boys still were.  
  
"So now what?" Mr. Sir asked.  
  
"What?" the warden asked.  
  
"What do we have the boys do?"  
  
"Have them dig."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
All the boys ran to Stanley and Zero when they walked in. They're voices sounded something like this.  
  
"Caveman! Zero! You're alive! I can't believe it! We thought you were dead!"  
  
After all that had happened, they still smiled at the others, before looking out the window.  
  
The day was at least half over. Mr. Sir came in, and told them all to go to the wreck room for the day. "Diggin will resume tommorow morning."  
  
That night, Zero and Stanley lay on their cots in the tent.  
  
"Hey Stanley," Zero said, suddenly remembering something. "Is your last name the same as your first name spelled backwards?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"That was your chest. It had your name on it!"  
  
The two of them made their way to the edge of the tent and looked toward the Wardens cabin. They had seen her having Mr. Sir take the chest to her cabin. They were both thinking the same thing. Once we get a plan, we're getting that chest back.  
  
A/N" I'm soooooooooooooo sorry this chapter is so short! This is more of the introduction to the story. The chapters will get longer. If anyone knows how to spell Mr. Pendanceki review and tell me please!  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
Back to digging, but what's different?  
  
Mr.Pendanceki shows Stanley and Zero what he meant by how much harder it would be.  
  
Review! 


	2. Double for Zero?

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really didn't think I'd get this many at first. I didn't even get any flames! Well, I've had this chapter in my mind for a little while now. It took me awhile because I kept wanting to change the way it worked. I finally decided though.  
  
Happy Halloween! Even though it's not Halloween, it's trick or treat. Yay! Oh..off topic. Okay, here it is! Chapter two!  
  
Chapter two: Double for Zero?  
  
The boys were awoke the next morning by the usual wake up call. They all grumbled as they got up and got ready for their day of digging.  
  
As usual they were lead to the shed marked library, and took their shovels. As usual X-ray took his, and as usual they walked to the lake. Nothing had changed.  
  
But they soon came to find something had changed. "This isn't girl scout camp. We feel that some of you," he looked at Zero. "Can dig more then you currently are. So to prove this theory, Zero!"  
  
Zero looked up at Mr. Sir.  
  
"You are to dig one hole each day. Ten feet deep, ten feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. Same as before only double. You have a good day."  
  
Mr. Sir started to walk away. "Oh and boys," he added. "The water truck won't be coming around until bout lunch time. Drink that water sparingly." He got into the water truck and drove away.  
  
All eyes turned to Zero. Ten feet? Dig ten feet? Zero looked up at Stanley, who seemed as upset as him. "We better start digging," he said at last.  
  
As the day went on, digging got harder and harder. 'So this is what Mr. Pendanski meant. I can't believe Zero has to dig ten feet!' Stanley thought to himself.  
  
When the water truck came to bring lunch and water, Zero stopped only long enough to take a drink, before setting back to work. He still had five feet to dig, and he wanted to get done as soon as possible. He was still the fastest digger, but now he had more to dig.  
  
Later that day, they saw the water truck going to all the other groups to provide them with water.  
  
The boys started finishing one by one. It was like a routine. They would spit in their hole, before walking up to Zero and wishing him good luck. Luckily, Zero was almost done.  
  
Stanley spit in his hole and went over to Zero. Unlike the other boys he didn't leave. He sat by the hole and gave Zero words as he dug. He only had a few more inches to go.  
  
"W-A-T-E-R," Stanley said.  
  
"Wa-wat-water," Zero replied.  
  
"Good Zero. Um. This one's harder. C-H-E-S-T"  
  
Zero was silent for a moment. "Ch-chest? Chest."  
  
"That's right Zero!" Stanley said smiling.  
  
Zero smiled back, but Stanley could see he was worn out. His face had gone pale from the lack of water. He reached a hand down to help Zero out.  
  
Zero gratefully took it and they made their way back to camp.  
  
That's how it went. Everyday was the same. Zero seemed to get weaker from how little water he had and how much he had to dig.  
  
The other boys started to notice it too. Once in awhile they would talk to Zero, encouraging him to keep at it before leaving. Zero always smiled at them, but Stanley could tell the work was starting to catch up to Zero.  
  
So one day Stanley jumped down into Zero's hole and helped him, giving him harder words everyday.  
  
"C-O-M P-U-T-E-R"  
  
"Com-compater?"  
  
"Close," Stanley said.  
  
"Comp-computer!"  
  
"Right."  
  
That night though, something happened. Something that wouldn't go to well with the new procedure.  
  
Zero and Stanley got in a fight.  
  
And let me tell you, when you have a fight with your only true friend, it's not good. Especially when he had the other D tent boys against him.  
  
Things were not going to go to well.  
  
***************************  
  
Hurray! Done! Sorry it's so short, but I want to put the fight in the next chapter.  
  
Besides, I've got to get ready. Trick or treat starts in half an hour. (I like Trick or treating. Lol)  
  
Review! Please? See the button that says submit review? That's what you use. Please?  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
Stanley and Zero get into a fight.  
  
Zero has to take the treatment from everyone head on.  
  
Zero gets picked on like before, only now he has to get through even more of it. 


	3. The pointless fight and unberable treatm...

A/N: You guys keep reviewing so much, you've inspired me to update my story like a week earlier than I would've. Hurray for me! Grrrrr I'm trying to think up some more ideas for my fic. I know what will be in this chapter, and the next. I'm just not sure what else to do. I know they'll go after the chest. Duh we knew that already. But I like this fic so much my goal is to make it 32 chapters long!  
  
Okay that's a bit out of hand. I've gotta think of more stuff though. I need advice. Do you guys think I should make a Holes fic after this about life after Camp Green Lake? Or should I put it in this one?  
  
Yes, I plan to take more time with this chapter, as it's well important. I'll probably act this out in my head or in my room later. Lol. I did that a couple nights ago, maybe to get the feeling for it. I don't know. I'm just weird.  
  
Did you know whenever I hear Zero anywhere I think of him from Holes? Even like Zero times two or something. Funny huh? No...Oh well! It is to me!  
  
I know these things might seem incredibly boring but hey, I read them. Okay I'll stop boring you and let you read the story. By the way I came up with what they say to each other and what happens afterward, but my friend Jessica thought up why they were fighting! Yay!!! Also, it's changed from day to night so this will work out. Okay okay don't kill me! Or I can't update ever again!  
  
*No one moves*  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
************  
  
Chapter three: The pointless fight and unbearable treatment  
  
The next morning was the same routine as always. Wake up, shovels, breakfast, off to dig. Same old same old. But this day turned out different.  
  
Zero, as everyone could see, couldn't take much more of digging ten feet. The other boys agreed, after lunch, that they'd do Stanley's hole so he could help Zero.  
  
By the time the time lunch came, Zero was exausted. Sweat was rolling down his body and he panted hard as he got in line. The others looked at him worriedly before turning around.  
  
"Baloney, oranges and cookies today boys," Mr. Pendanski said as they all grabbed their stuff and he filled their canteens.  
  
When Zero got up to him he smiled wickedly. Zero looked completely wiped out. Sweat was running down his body and he was extremely pale. His eyes seemed a bit out of focus but he still acted like normal Zero.  
  
"So, still like digging holes?" Mr. Pendanski asked.  
  
Zero said nothing.  
  
"What? Don't you want to talk to me? What kind of friend are you if you won't talk to me?"  
  
Zero still remained silent.  
  
Mr. Pendanski pushed Zero's canteen back at him and climbed into the truck before driving off.  
  
Zero made his way back to his hole and sat down beside Stanley. He took a long drink before just talking. Just chitchat that really was of no value. Though every moment knowing Stanley was his friend was important to Zero.  
  
When the hole was done, Zero asked Stanley for some words.  
  
"Okay. Um...G-A-M-E"  
  
Zero was very puzzled about this word.  
  
"No wait. I haven't taught you long vowels yet. Sorry Zero."  
  
"What's a long vowel?" he asked.  
  
"It's...It's very hard to explain. You see sometimes a letter will make the same sound as you really call it. I really can't explain it," Stanley said.  
  
"Well how did you learn it?" Zero asked curiously.  
  
"I don't remember! That was a long time ago," Stanley snapped. Well not really snapped. His voice just seemed a little colder then usual.  
  
"Oh. Back when you were in school," said Zero, a bit of jealousy in his voice.  
  
No one really knows exactly how this started up. Some may say it was Zero's fault, for asking for words after they had just finished digging. Some may say it was Stanley's fault, for snapping at Zero. All anybody knew was that they got into an argument.  
  
"Yeah. I was in school. Unlike you," he added the last part quietly in an afterthought.  
  
"It's not my fault I couldn't go to school Stanley!" Zero spat out angrily.  
  
"Well it's not my fault either! Why should I have to teach you more everyday? Don't you think I deserve a break?"  
  
"I never said you had to teach me right away! I just wanted to learn Stanley! How bad is that?"  
  
"I'm the one doing it! You practically asked me before!"  
  
"If you hate teaching me so much then why do you do it!"  
  
"I really don't know the answer to that!" Stanley said standing up. Zero soon followed the suit. Neither of them realized that the other boys had gathered around them.  
  
"Then why don't you stop doing it?"  
  
"Maybe I will! Face it Zero. You're nothing. A Zero. You don't really mean anything. You have one friend here. That's me. So now apparently you're down to none! I on the other hand, have many friends here! It really doesn't matter what happens to you, since you're a complete nothing!" Stanley yelled.  
  
Zero didn't say anything. You could see the hurt in his eyes. It looked like tears might start to fall any seconded now. He picked up his shovle and walked toward camp.  
  
The other boys followed. The day went pretty normally then. Only one difference. Stanley and Zero weren't talking. And the D tent boys noticed, that Zero hadn't entered the wreck room. They found out later, that he had been in the tent all day, with tears falling down his cheeks. So you be the judge. Who got the worst of it? Who was really truly right? And who started this all in the first place?  
  
************  
  
The next day they walked as usual outside. Stanley and Zero still weren't speaking. The wind seemed not to blow, as if it knew something was wrong. They walked to their spot and started to dig.  
  
Stanley used all his anger on the shovel. By the time lunch arrived, he was almost done.  
  
Later that day when he finished, he heard something coming from Zero's hole. It seemed familiar, and comforting in a way. As he walked toward the camp, to see Zero singing in his hole as he dug.  
  
"If only if only  
  
The woodpecker sighs.  
  
The bark on the tree  
  
Was as soft as the sky.  
  
The wolf waits below  
  
Hungry and lonely  
  
He cries to the moon  
  
If only if only."  
  
Zero's voice sounded wore out. The song still etched something into Stanley's head though. He sighed, before walking to the other boys.  
  
It took Zero longer than usual to finish digging. When he got out of his hole he was surprised to see the other members of D tent still there.  
  
"So I hear you've been starting stuff with Caveman here," X-ray said.  
  
"We don't like people who mess with our friends," Armpit cut in.  
  
Zero looked up at them normally, though he really didn't know what to expect.  
  
"What? Not so great without Caveman there to protect you from us are you?" Zigzag asked. "I really never was to happy with you since you almost killed me."  
  
Stanley glanced at him. Truth is if Zero hadn't done that he might have ended up in the hospital. Stanley though, wasn't in the mood to disagree with Zigzag, especially if he had to agree with Zero.  
  
"When you've lived in a hole all your life the only way to go is up. Appently you went crashing down," Stanley said.  
  
At this Armpit reached forward and pushed him back. Zero stumbled and fell backwards.  
  
The boys laughed as Zero stood back up.  
  
"If you don't want to be nice to me that's fine, but don't go talking to me if you don't want to," Zero said irritably. He had been digging all day and he was in no mood to listen to their teasing.  
  
"What did you say?" Zigzag asked.  
  
'This will lead to nothing but trouble,' thought Stanley. "Come on you guys. Lets not bother with him. He's a nobody remember?"  
  
The other boys nodded and followed Stanley.  
  
Zero watched them go, anger rushing through him. But also sadness. Sadness because that's what Stanley thought of him.  
  
That night Zero fell asleep instantly. But Stanley sat up, thinking of what he had said to Zero. He shook his head and fell asleep.  
  
That night, no one noticed the figure slip in the tent. No one noticed it was Mr. Pendanski. And no one noticed he was heading toward one of the boys beds. Zero's.  
  
********************************  
  
There you go! The next chapter! Notice how long it is? Review!  
  
Preview to next chapter:  
  
Zero leaves the tent, thanks to Mr. Pendanski  
  
What will Stanley think when he sees him gone?  
  
How will he get him back? 


	4. The kidnapping

A/N: I'm back! Here I am! No, over here! To your right! See? *Reviewers have pitchforks and are staring at me* No, no, no! I'm here to update! *Reviewers throw pitchforks in conveniently placed lake* So, last time Mr. Pendanski was heading toward Zero's bed. What will happen? Wait, people probably guessed by now. Oh well! On with the story!  
  
Chapter four: The kidnapping  
  
That night, no one noticed the figure slip into the tent. No one noticed it was Mr. Pendanski. And no one noticed he was heading toward one of the boy's beds. Zero's.  
  
Mr. Pendanski slipped a hand over Zero's mouth and pulled him off his cot. He glanced around before pulling him out of the tent.  
  
Apparently he had been checking to make sure no one had woken up. What he didn't notice was that after he left one of the boys stirred. That boy glanced at Zero's cot, and saw him gone. That boy was Stanley.  
  
***************************  
  
Mr. Pendanski shoved him out of the tent, a wicked smile on his face. Zero struggled against him, before tripping over a rock and falling to the ground.  
  
Mr. Pendanski grabbed both of his arms and started dragging him toward the warden's cabin.  
  
"You know Zero," he said, still smiling. "I want to show you something. You see this?" he asked, pointing to where Zero had hit him with the shovel. "I still haven't forgiven you for this. And after much persuasion, the warden agreed we do something about it."  
  
Zero tried to pull away, but Mr. Pendanski tightened his grip.  
  
"The warden said she had to paint her nails again soon anyways."  
  
***************************  
  
Stanley had woken up. Why he didn't know. He slowly sat up and glanced at Zero's cot. One problem was that Zero wasn't in it.  
  
'What in the world? Where's Zero?' thought Stanley, slowly making his way to the front of the tent.  
  
*************************  
  
Zero was still tired from all the digging he had been doing, but still had the strength to put up a good struggle. Mr. Pendanski soon got sick of it.  
  
"You know it would be a lot simpler if you just stayed still. You're not getting away from me. "  
  
Zero looked toward D tent.  
  
"You think any of them are gonna come help you? You think they even care? You know what they said to you Zero. They call you Zero for a reason. You're a nothing. Glad Stanley finally sees that."  
  
Zero realized that he was actually making sense, but that didn't stop him from struggling.  
  
Mr. Pendanski stopped for a second, picking up a rock. He quickly slammed it against Zero's head.  
  
Zero let out a loud moan and looked toward the tent, before everything went black.  
  
*****************  
  
Stanley just reached the opening of the tent to hear a groan and see Mr. Pendanski dropping a rock to the ground. He looked at Zero. It looked like he was knocked out. Stanley watched Mr. Pendanski drag him to the warden's cabin. He slowly, so not to be seen, followed.  
  
******************  
  
Mr. Pendanski dragged Zero into the cabin, quickly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Zero was starting to come to. He opened his eyes to see the warden, Mr. Sir, and Mr. Pendanski talking quickly on the other side of the cabin. He tried to move but found his arms tied to a chair.  
  
"I didn't mean bring him here in the middle of the night! I'm tired, and I want to get some sleep!"  
  
"Yes but the other boys would have-,"  
  
"Excuse me. I want to sleep. We'll take care of him in the morning."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Mr. Pendanski stopped speaking and left the cabin, followed by Mr. Sir, who was smirking.  
  
The warden left the room and closed a door behind her.  
  
Zero struggled against the ropes but suddenly felt dizzy. He could feel blood trickling down his cheek from where Mr. Pendanski had hit him. He sighed and let himself fall limp against the ropes.  
  
***************  
  
Stanley looked through the window to make sure no one was still in there. He crept in and saw Zero.  
  
"Zero," he whispered, walking over to him.  
  
Zero looked up at him. "Stanley?"  
  
"Yeah. Give my a minute." Stanley pulled at the ropes, finally managing to undo them.  
  
The two of them stood up and quickly left the cabin. Once they got far away enough Zero sat down and leaned against a dirt pile, panting.  
  
Stanley sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Zero nodded.  
  
The wind blew lightly, scattering small pieces of dirt. The moon shone brightly, reflecting in the boy's eyes.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Zero spoke. "Why did you help me?"  
  
Stanley looked at him surprised. "Why wouldn't I help you?"  
  
Zero was silent for a moment, looking over the dry lake. "I'm a nothing remember? Why bother with me? I mean nothing," he said, his eyes shining with tears, that he was forcing to keep in.  
  
Stanley looked at the ground. He had said that. "Zero, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just hot, and just...just not in a good mood."  
  
"That was no reason to take it out on me," Zero said.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Zero. I wasn't thinking." Stanley looked at him. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
Zero said nothing.  
  
Stanley looked back at the ground.  
  
"After you said all that stuff? After you treated me like an enemy? After letting all the other boys do that stuff to me? You want me to forgive you?" Zero said.  
  
Stanley didn't reply.  
  
"What kind of friend would I be, if I said no?" Zero asked.  
  
Stanley looked back at Zero, to find him smiling.  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you."  
  
Stanley smiled, and the two of them headed back toward their tent.  
  
The wind seemed to blow normally again. The moon suddenly seemed to shine brighter. The stars twinkled; smiling down at the two of them, somehow seeming to know everything was okay again. Knowing everything was as it should be.  
  
As Zero laid on his cot, he thought of what Mr. Pendanski had done. He was only a couple tents away. He smirked and got up, walking to Stanley.  
  
"Stanley," Zero whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you say we pay Mr. Pendanski a visit?"  
  
Stanley looked at Zero, before an evil grin lit up his face as well. "Let's go."  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N: Hurray! Another chapter up! Review!  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
Stanley and Zero get revenge on Mr. Pendanski, but how?  
  
What will the D-tent boys think of Zero and Stanley being friends again?  
  
What will Mr. Pendanski do once morning comes?  
  
A/N: This chapter isn't to short either! Lol. I got to go do my homework now. Oh joy. Review! 


	5. Payback

Oh I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update but I've been so busy with school and all. You know what school's like but hey, it's thanksgiving vacation so I can update! Hurray for me! Okay, are you ready? Time to write! Or read actually...  
  
Chapter five: Payback  
  
Zero and Stanley quietly snuck into the last tent where the consolers slept. The glanced around, looking for Mr. Pendanski.  
  
They soon spotted him near the back of the tent. They quietly snuck over to him and looked around at his stuff.  
  
Next to his cot there was a small shelf. On the top of the shelf he seemed to have personal belongings. There was a picture of a woman, man, and kid on it. They guessed that was his family. Next to the picture was a pair of scissors he probably used for trimming his beard. Next to that, was a small book with pictures in it.  
  
"Wow he actually had a life," Stanley whispered.  
  
On the middle shelf were small things it looked like he used daily. There was a small battery operated radio closest to the cot. Next to the radio was a small bottle of sunscreen. A cowboy hat was next to that, and the last thing on the shelf was a pair of black sunglasses.  
  
Looking down on the last shelf, there was an assortment of clothes. Shirts, socks, everything! On the other side of the clothes was a book. On the side of the book was his cowboy boots, and a small notebook.  
  
Over the shelf was two small wooden pegs extending from the wood of the wall. There sat his rifle.  
  
Zero took the scissors off the top shelf and carefully cut Mr. Pendanski's beard so that it was very short. Stanley grabbed some of the clothes, as did Zero. The snuck back out and found the hole where the yellow spotted lizards still were. They threw the clothes in and headed back to the tent. What would happen tommorow? Only time would tell.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning Mr. Pendanski awoke almost normally. He was a bit drowsy so didn't notice that he only had one pair of clothes. He quickly dressed and made his way to the warden's cabin.  
  
He knocked on the door and the warden opened it. She opened her mouth to say Zero was gone when she saw him. She froze and stared.  
  
Mr. Pendanski was wearing a lime green t-shirt with huge black buttons going down the middle. He was wearing a pair of dark brown pants that were so small on him that they were 5 inches above his ankles, and a white belt, well what was a white belt. It was now an ugly yellow color. He had on one white sock with a yellow stain on it, and one black sock. To add it all up he had no beard left.  
  
The warden burst out laughing. Well of course you would too.  
  
"What?" Mr. Pendanski asked annoyed.  
  
She opened her mouth to talk but couldn't. She pointed to a mirror.  
  
Mr. Pendanski walked to the mirror. When he looked into it he yelled so loud that the entire camp woke up.  
  
He ran outside and made his way back to the tent. He looked to see all his clothes were gone. He ran back outside, but tripped on a dirt pile. In the hole was a pile of clothes; his clothes!  
  
He reached down and started picking them up. When reaching down for his last t-shirt he saw a yellow spotted lizard jump up.  
  
Mr. Pendanski jumped back. "I don't need that shirt. Nope." He quickly got back to the tent and changed.  
  
From D-tent, Zero and Stanley high fived. The other boys looked at them.  
  
Magnet stepped forward. "Look Zero, we're sorry."  
  
"Yeah, we shouldn't have done that to ya man," Squid spoke up.  
  
"We were just following along with Stanley, because-" X-ray started.  
  
"Because he just seemed more worthy. You know cause he's talked to us," Zigzag jumped in.  
  
"It was wrong. Do you forgive us man?" Armpit finished up.  
  
Zero said nothing.  
  
Instead he nodded.  
  
*************  
  
"What do you mean Zero's not here?!"  
  
"Just what I mean! Don't you understand words? Zero.is.not.here. Stanley probably came and got him."  
  
Mr. Pendanski thought a moment. Then it came to him. "Stanley. Zero."  
  
He stepped out of the cabin, walking toward D-tent. The rocks crumbled under his feet, and the wind blew dust around him. He kept walking; toward D-tent...to have a little talk, with Zero and Stanley.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapters so short. I don't think it's as good as the others, but the main point is that it exists, and has been updated! Finally.  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Mr. Pendanski punishes Zero and Stanley.  
  
Zero and Stanley start digging with these new punishments.  
  
Review please! 


End file.
